


Where Did He Go?

by goldenrazzmatazz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Funeral, Grief, Morgan Stark feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Steve Rogers Feels, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrazzmatazz/pseuds/goldenrazzmatazz
Summary: Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame."They wanted to give their condolences. It was a fancy word she’d learned that morning that meant giving a hug and saying you were sorry. She was receiving lots of condolences. Almost everyone who came gave her a hug, and telling her how amazing her dad was. All the strangers hugging her was becoming overwhelming. She wished they would stop crying."ORAn angsty blurb from Morgan and Steve's POV of Tony's funeral.





	Where Did He Go?

She was sitting on the floor of the carpet, a doll hanging loose from her chubby fingers.

A creak from the doorway caught her attention, but she didn’t turn to look. It was probably Happy coming to check on her again. He had already come by three times, sitting beside her and watching her play. She didn’t mind, but it would be nicer if would play dolls too.

Daddy always played dolls with her.

The person at the door coughed. Morgan doubted it was a real cough, it sounded like the type that adults did when they wanted you to pay attention, but didn’t want to seem desperate. Daddy had taught her that if someone wanted your time, they had to ask for it.

Soon, they coughed again. It was a man; she could tell.

There were too many strangers in the house. Daddy wouldn’t have been happy, he would have worried about the danger of it. Mommy had said that they were her father’s friends, but she still didn’t trust them. There were too many names, and too many faces that she didn’t recognize. Some of the faces, like Peter, she recognized from photos in the house. Some names, like Bucky, were the ones that her father had screamed in his sleep. She couldn’t keep track of who he had disliked and who he liked, so she settled for disliking everyone.

She went through the mental list of who was in the house. Happy would have just walked in. She would have recognized Rhodey or Bruce’s footsteps. It could be the man with the long blonde hair or the doctor, but she didn’t think they had a reason to talk to her.

Unless they wanted to give their _condolences._ It was a fancy word she’d learned that morning that meant giving a hug and saying you were sorry.

She was receiving lots of condolences. Almost everyone who came gave her a hug, and telling her how amazing her dad was. At first it was okay, Nebula had told her how her Daddy taught her a fun game and offered to show it to her, but Morgan already knew Nebula and didn’t mind if she awkwardly wrapped her arms around her. All the strangers hugging her was becoming overwhelming. She wished they would stop crying.

The only person whose crying didn’t bug her was Peter. He was the boy from her Daddy’s photographs, and he had smiled when she told him she recognized him. When they’d met, he’d kneeled to the ground so he could shake her hand, and didn’t hug her until she said it was okay. He was nice, and right away she knew why Daddy liked him.

The man shifted uncomfortably, his weight causing the floorboards to creak.

“Morgan?” He sounded unsure, her name more of a question than a statement.

She froze. It _was_ a familiar voice, but not one that she would have expected. She had heard him many times before, voicing commercials and televisions shows at school. She had only met him once, days earlier.

Steve Rogers was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over themselves and clutching his arms. He was a massive man, his shoulders filling the entire doorway. If Morgan hadn’t grown up with Tony Stark himself, she would have been intimidated.

“Rogers.” Her voice, albeit much higher in pitch, mimicked her late father. A ghost of a smile crossed his face.

“You can call me Steve, if you’d like.”

She nodded, the exaggerated movement of a child.

“How are you doing?” He continued, stepping forward hesitantly.

How was she doing? Her father was dead.

“Your dad was a good man.”

“No he wasn’t. He was the best.”

Steve ducked his head, smiling.

“Tony taught you well. You look just like him.”

Morgan nodded politely. It wasn’t the first time she had heard anyone tell her, and it wouldn’t be the last. For the rest of her life, her striking resemblance to her father would haunt the lives of those around her.

“We were friends, your dad and I.” He continued, intertwining his fingers as he stepped forward.

Steve couldn't help but notice the shine in her eyes, an intelligence of someone much older than five years old. He wondered if it was genetic, there was no doubt that Tony and Pepper were genius'. If it wasn't, it was possible their mere presence and conversations were enough. 

“No you weren’t. You made him go away.”

Steve froze. He didn’t seem surprised by the words, but more so surprised that it was Morgan who had said them.

“Morgan, I-”

“He was scared of you, when you showed up. He wanted you to leave. He invited you for dinner but he was afraid you were going to hurt us.”

The brunette stood suddenly, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She wasn’t a violent child, but she was tired, scared, and exhausted.

“You have to understand; your Dad knew coming with us was the right thing to do.” Steve began, almost whispering.

That’s what everyone had told her since he had died. That he saved the world, that it was necessary. That she should be proud. She wasn’t proud, she just wanted her Dad.

“Shut up.” It was barely a whisper, but Steve heard it all the same.

Instinctively, Steve stepped towards her. It was automatic, a man just moving to comfort a child, but it ignited the pain inside her and turned it into rage.

She stomped her foot and shouted again.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

The conversation in the hallway stopped, and the house was silent aside from Morgan’s screaming.

“It was your fault!”

Steve nodded slowly. The words weren’t new to him, they were the same ones that had been replaying in his own mind since Tony snapped his fingers.

A week earlier, Steve had been standing behind Pepper when she explained to her daughter what had happened. Confused, Morgan had tilted her head as she asked when Daddy would be coming home. For the first time since he’d come out of the ice he’d felt frozen, anxiety and guilt betraying his body as Pepper kneeled and touched Morgan’s face.

“He’s gone, sweetheart.”

“Gone where?” Morgan’s eyes narrowed, and glanced Steve over her mother’s shoulder.

“Gone to heaven, baby. Daddy died.” Pepper began crying then, pulling her daughter into an embrace. Steve should have walked away then, or at the very least turned around to give them privacy. Instead, he watched.

Now, standing in Morgan’s playroom, he knew that the family blamed him. Of course they did. For five years, Tony had everything that he wanted. He had a family. Then, Steve Rogers swoops in and pulls him into another battle. Of course, Morgan wouldn’t understand the necessity of it all. She hadn’t known anyone who had been snapped. To her, all that mattered was that her father was gone.

As Pepper pushed past Steve to comfort her daughter, Morgan dissolved into tears.

It was the first time she had cried since she had heard the news. For a five year old, she was incredibly strong. Tony always claimed she had inherited his “nerves of steel”. Morgan didn’t know what it meant, but she felt that whatever steel was inside of her had turned to acid. As she began to cry, her throat burned and itched, and tears spilled freely from her eyes.

“I want Daddy!” She screamed as her mother’s arms wrapped around her body.

“I know, baby. Trust me, I know.”

Less than three feet away, Steve’s own eyes betrayed him. Overwhelmed with emotion, he leaned on the doorway for support, his head in his hand.

By asking Tony about time travel Steve had sentenced him to death, and watching the Stark family fall apart was his punishment for murder.


End file.
